


Darling, I Knew We’d Be Together

by Peach_Pit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute, Happy, Other, Parenthood, Reincarnation, father - Freeform, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_Pit/pseuds/Peach_Pit
Summary: He didn’t need eyes to know. Felt in the stirring heart of his five-year-old son, hanging in his arms, pressed to his chest, Ignis could feel the familiar beat.





	Darling, I Knew We’d Be Together

He didn’t need eyes to know. Felt in the stirring heart of his five-year-old son, hanging in his arms, pressed to his chest, Ignis could feel the familiar beat.

Virtus always loved his Carbuncle doll, and he always hated veggies. He loved being read the same old stories about gods and kings and queens, and he loved playing games.  _ Especially  _ the games.

He would grow up to be not particularly tall, dark-haired in spite of both his parents and blue-eyed as well. In that time, Prompto would describe him as not the spitting image of the True King, but “damn close”.

“Like if you two somehow fused,” he’d add, amusingly.

For Ignis, creativity had its limits. “I’m...having a hard time picturing it.”

“Just imagine Noct with a beard and long hair.”

“My word!”

Ignis, who, years into his rule, had begun to grow out all his hair, had left behind notions of the past to forge himself a new future as the king, a lover, a father. In so doing, he had kept faithful to two people and from one bore a son, an heir.

The child, whose face he would never come to know with his eyes, brought him joy immeasurable. He found himself wishing he would never have to know the pain Regis had known, having to choose between a life for his son and fate itself.

That boy, Virtus, seemed more than ordinary from the start. When he learned to speak, he told his father that he could “walk in his dreams”, that fantastic things would happen in them. Crystals showed him paths to magical sights in the sky, and he would crawl into the nooks and crannies of houses just like mice. The boy’s dreams, his interests, they all bore a familiarity that almost overwhelmed Ignis.

Then it came: the day that he  _ knew. _

Always fussy, Virtus pushed his plate away, bare all but for a particular dish. “Beeeeeans? Eugh.”

Ignis almost dropped his fork. He did laugh: that much he couldn’t stop.

“I knew it, daddy,” the boy said, pouting. “You’re trying to trick me by making them look like fruits!”

“That was Quina’s idea, not mine,” Ignis said, still grinning fully as he sat back in his seat.  _ It had to have been a mere coincidence, _ he thought, moving past the moment. “Come, now -- if you ever want to be as strong as me, you  _ have  _ to eat beans. It’s simply a requirement.”

“Can you make them not-yucky?”

“What about them is so unappealing to you?”

“The yuckiness.”

“If you skip your beans tonight, we can’t go see chocobos this weekend.”

“But, daddy!” Virtus beat his tiny fists onto the table, hardly even making a sound.

“Sorry, but I am the king, you know. I have final word.”

The boy begrudgingly stuffed a forkful of beans into his mouth and started making loud chewing noises. Ignis chuckled into a sigh.

_ Ah, if only I’d ever gotten  _ him  _ that far… _

As Ignis led Virtus back to bed for the night, hand-in-hand, the boy stopped suddenly.

“Daddy?”

“What’s the matter, darling?”

Virtus turned toward his father, taking his hand between two tiny palms.

Ignis’s heart jumped. His oldest and most profound memory came rushing back to him.

“Can we go fishing tomorrow?”

Ignis froze, his skin paling. His breath hitched in his throat.

_ Fishing? Where… How did he pick that up? _

There had been no mention of fishing around Virtus, ever. Fishing was still widely discouraged as the fish population had yet to rise, yet still somehow, his son…

“Where did you hear about fishing, Virt?”

“Dunno. It sounds like fun, though. Will you take me? Pretty-please, daddy?” The boy tugged on Ignis’s hand eagerly, bouncing lightly on his toes.

The tears streaked down Ignis’s face as the father and son stood together in this corridor. He stooped down to scoop him up into his arms as the boy chuckled gleefully.

“Yes, of course, my treasure.”

That night, as his son fell asleep in his arms, he embraced him close, cried softly into his hair as he thanked every god in his heart.

As Virtus grew older, dreaming dreams of a dark-haired boy who deserved better, he strove to live as the True King that he saw -- to be kind and helpful, to stick by those who loved him, to do right by everybody, even in hard times.

And Ignis loved him ever on.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really traditional Ignoct, but this idea kills me so HERE Y'GO
> 
> Thanks to [Callie](https://caseofthestolenspecs.tumblr.com) for both proofreading this and also letting me steal from her ;_; <3
> 
> I'm doing very short stories based on the situational prompts over at [Ingoct Week](https://ignoctweek.tumblr.com)! These are being cross-posted from my public tumblr.
> 
> Please also visit my [other (R18 only) tumblr](https://lil-peach-pit.tumblr.com) for fun things.
> 
> This is technically a future part of my series, "His Majesty, Ignis Scientia", but I am not officially adding it to the series (yet, at least) as it is Promnis-focused.


End file.
